Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Catvia
Summary: Latvia x Reader. First chapter is fluffy, and the second chapter is lemony
1. Chapter 1

Your friend Alfred was hosting a house party and had invited you - much to your dismay. You would have much rather been at home blogging and reading fanfiction all night but your vibrant friend had insisted you come along, and you couldn't let him down.

"Yo! Everyone, we're gonna play seven minutes in heaven" the blond shouted, "everyone take a piece of paper from my hat to see who you get!" Alfred lifted the hat above his head signifying for the others to come to him.

_Oh great_, you mentally sighed, you approached Alfred cautiously and took out a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was '_Raivis'_, your lips formed the name silently; he was the small Latvian boy in your English class who was always reading romance novels. You had nothing against him, in fact even though you had barely spoken to him before you felt like you could relate to him.

"Um, h-hi, [Name]" Raivis smiled timidly at you with a blush plastered on his cheeks. The small blond held out his hand and you took hold of it. You noticed how his palm was sweaty, which probably meant he was nervous. As you entered the closet Alfred closed the door behind you after saying

"Have fun!" He winked and you rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm.

When the door was shut it became pitch black, your heart started to beat a little faster than usual. You realized you had never actually _kissed_ a boy before, you found some relief in assuming that Raivis had probably never kissed a girl before. He just didn't seem the type since he appeared to be quite introverted.

Raivis was still holding onto your hand, it had become even clammier; your own had also begun to feel moist. There was an awkward silence between the two of you, until the Latvian spoke up

"[Name]! I-I like you!" he blurted out,

_Well, that was unexpected..._you felt your cheeks blush heavily and you were glad for the fact that it was dark in there.

"Really?" was all you said, you were really surprised. You hadn't thought that you were the type of girl that guys would secretly like.

"Y-yes, I've been too s-scared to tell you all this time, and well it was really lucky that we ended up in the closet together b-because otherwise I might not have had the g-guts" Raivis tightened the grip on your hand

"I…like you too, Raivis" you whispered,

Now that you thought about it, you did often catch the Latvian staring at you during class, but you hadn't really though much of it...

You imagined Raivis' features: his curly blond hair and big blue eyes. Despite being short for his age and looked like he hadn't even hit puberty yet, you still thought that he was really cute and pretty handsome.

Suddenly, you felt Raivis' lips come into contact with your own, he was very timid. He began to move his lips against yours, and you joined in the rhythm. You allowed him entrance to your mouth and his tongue dipped in shyly but he soon became more confident; you detected the taste of alcohol in his mouth and had remembered hearing he was apparently a heavy drinker (at the time you had found that hard to believe).

As the minutes passed, the kiss only got deeper. You loved the warmth and softness of his actions; you felt his delicate arms wrap around your waist which pulled you closer to him. Your bodies pressed against each other's and you let out a small moan. You were pleasantly surprised by Raivis' skills and soon concluded that the Latvian was a very good kisser… _perhaps he learned his moves from all those romantic novels he reads..._

You wrapped your own arms around Raivis' neck and then found your fingers twiddling with his wavy hair. The two of you had been so entranced by each other that you both failed to notice that the door had opened.

Outside stood an American with a large grin spread across his face and two of Raivis' close friends: Toris and Eduard.

"Looks like he finally managed to tell [Name] his feelings" Toris said and laughed a little,

Eduard nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it's about time!"

"Hey! [Name], Raivis! Your time is up…! Sorry to break you two love birds up but…"

As Alfred's voice met your ears, the kiss was broken. You became embarrassed at the attention drawn towards you, your cheeks that were already flushed red turned crimson and the same happened to Raivis. The Latvian released his arms from around your waist, and you dropped your arms from around his neck. He took hold of your hand once more

"Want to find a room, [Name]?" he smiled and you nodded.

Raivis led you past Alfred and his friends, who failed to hide their blatant surprise at the petit boy's new found confidence. You felt over the moon and glad that you had attended Alfred's party, after all, it was worth it~


	2. Chapter 2

I got requests to continue this...so I did! It was really fun to write :D. Warning though, this contains **LEMON**. So if you don't like sex, don't read, okay?

Enjoy~

* * *

When you both found an empty room you walked in, hand in hand, and sat on the end of the bed. "So Raivis, where did the sudden confidence come from?" you were truly surprised by his sudden change in character, Raivis was nothing like this in class. And you liked it.

The Latvian shrugged, "I guess, I just really like you a lot [Name]. You make me feel confident"

You blushed at his sweet words, "That's so sweet" you said. You looked into Raivis' blue eyes and saw something was different about him; it was almost as if he was trying to look seductive. Wait. Scratch that, he _did_ look seductive. You looked down shyly and started to fidget with the bed sheets…_holy cow, this has all happened pretty fast. I came to this party and I hadn't even kissed a boy before and at this rate it looks as if I'm going to leave without my virginity! _

"We don't have to do this, [Name]" Raivis said softly as if he read your mind, the blond then placed his hand on your arm comfortingly

You looked up at him and he looked so sweet and sincere. You didn't think you could name another boy who was as sensitive and cute as him. "Raivis…have you done it before?" you suddenly blurted out. Back in the closet you would have assumed Raivis had never done anything sexual, but now you were seeing a different side to the small boy and you weren't quite sure anymore.

Raivis blushed heavily "N-no" he said quietly, breaking eye-contact with you. Raivis then looked at you again, "Although I've masturbated to you before" your eyes widened in shock and you saw that Raivis' face turned a shade of red that resembled a tomato, even his ears turned red. "I m-mean…wow…um t-that came o-out wrong!" Raivis put a hand over his mouth and turned his head to the side. He looked extremely embarrassed. _Why do I have to have diarrhoea of the mouth! That was so embarrassing. She's going to hate me now! Stupid idiot! _ Raivis mentally cursed himself.

"It's okay Raivis" you said after a few moments. You placed your hand on his hand and he looked at your face again. His blush had dimmed down but his cheeks were still tinged pink.

Raivis' mouth quivered a little, "So…do you want try it out?" he said awkwardly

You blushed, for some reason you were feeling really turned on. Maybe it was the thought of Raivis masturbating to you and also the fact that he was an amazing kisser…

"[Name]?"

"Oh right…" you paused and let your body decide for you "Y-yes" you finally answered.

Raivis' eyes lit up in surprise and then he grinned "I love you [Name]! I promise you won't regret this!"

The Latvian then leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His lips and your lips just felt so right together. Raivis kissed you deeply, and once again you let him inside your mouth. Soon his hands began to wander and you felt one of them cup your breast, while the other rested on your thigh. He massaged your breast and rubbed your thigh. His touch felt so soft, so loving…so hot. Raivis parted for a brief moment to remove your shirt; before removing your bra however, he looked at you for confirmation and you gave him the 'okay' through your eyes alone. Raivis unhooked the bra and it fell off. You felt a little shy, considering this was the first time a boy had ever seen your breasts.

"I love your boobs [Name]" he smiled, Raivis then traced his finger along your collar bone and down your chest, he then placed both hands on either breast and massaged them simultaneously. You moaned softly at the skin on skin contact…it felt so gooood.

You didn't want to let Raivis do all of the work and have all of the fun though, so you began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"W-wait", he put a hand on yours to stop you and looked embarrassed for a moment.

"What is it?" you breathed. This wasn't fair; he had seen your top half naked!

"I—uh...I'm not…" Raivis trailed off, suddenly becoming shy

"What?" you sighed, what could be wrong? _Never mind_, you thought and continued to unbutton it but he stopped you once more and his face had become all red and flustered.

"I'm not toned and I don't have a six pack like other guys!" he closed his eyes in shame.

You gasped, "Raivis, I don't care about that. At all. I promise" you gave him a soft smile to reassure him. Raivis seemed to believe you, because he let you finish taking off his shirt. When you saw his bare chest you saw nothing wrong with it. Sure, he didn't have a six pack (but come on, how many guys in reality really have six packs?) and he may have been quite skinny…but you didn't care. You liked Raivis, for being Raivis.

Once the blond's shirt was discarded he smashed his lips against yours again and pushed you backwards gently so that you were lying down on your back. He hovered above you and your bare chests touched. The Latvian began to grind his hips against you, and you could feel his erection through his pants. You moaned as he continued to kiss and dry hump you at the same time. You felt yourself becoming very aroused and you could tell your panties were soaking wet. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this! _You thought to yourself, you had never imagined it to feel so good.

Raivis pulled back to remove your pants, the only item left on your body now was your panties. The blond placed a finger on your womanhood and he rubbed your clit, "Wow… [Name] y-you're so wet!" Raivis exclaimed. Raivis began to remove them but stopped just to check if it was okay with you, you were looking down at him and nodded in confirmation. When your panties were completely removed you instinctively closed your legs out of shyness

"Don't be shy [Name] you're so beautiful! More beautiful than porn stars…I m-mean, uh…I didn't m-mean it like that…uhhh, I'll just shut up now…" Raivis mumbled, feeling like a fool again. _Me and my big mouth!_

You decided to ignore the Latvian's babbling...all your mind was focused on was the need to be touched down there. You felt your womanhood quivering in expectation. Raivis removed his pants and you anticipated seeing his manhood, _Waa…I'm going to see a real penis_ you felt slightly anxious. Raivis pulled his boxers down and revealed his throbbing member; you blushed deeply as you stared at it, _so that's why they look like in real. _You then felt the need to swallow hard.

Raivis could tell you were nervous "[Name], I will try not to hurt you and be as gentle as possible. I may not know what I'm doing exactly since it is my first time too, but just trust me…hmm, w-wait ignore the part where I said I don't know what I'm doing…" _another 'doh' moment, dammit. Be cool Raivis, be cool…_

You nodded your head, unable to speak at that moment. Raivis bent down and planted a kiss on your lips before he began positioning his member at your entrance. He brushed the tip against your clit and you moaned

"Raivis stop talking and stop teasing…p-please" you stuttered out,

"S-sorry [Name]" a determined look then spread across the Latvian's face, and he slid inside of you. He began to breathe heavily instantly, you just felt so tight and warm.

You let out a cry as your whole body suddenly stiffened at the intrusion, it hurt. It hurt so much! _Oh my god, it hurts so badly. _You could feel the tears begin to well in your eyes, and your breathing became rapid "R-Raivis it h-hurts"

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry" Raivis gave you a kiss on the lips and the forehead, aiming to comfort you "J-just tell me when you're okay, okay?"

You nodded your head and waited a moment, "Okay" you said quietly and Raivis began to thrust into you slowly.

"[N-Name] you're so t-tight nnngh"

After the first few thrusts, pleasure began to override the pain. Raivis could tell by the way you were moaning and mewling beneath him, so he picked up the pace.

"Aahh~ Raivis~" you thrived in pleasure below him as he banged you as hard as he could. Sweat poured from Raivis' face, causing his hair to stick to his neck, the sides of his face and forehead. He was panting heavily, and he knew he was on the brink of orgasm

"Oh god [N-name]" Raivis moaned, he stopped still and that's when you felt his cum gush inside of you as he had his orgasm.

Straight after, you reached your peak. You clung to Raivis as your body and legs tensed, your toes flexed and you let out a moan equivalent of a squeal as you came.

The Latvian then collapsed by your side in exhaustion and cuddled you "Es tevi mīlu [Name]"

**The end...oh wait, there's _more!_**

**[Extended Ending]**

Suddenly the door flew open; you and Raivis both jumped and quickly grabbed the blankets to cover your naked bodies.

It was Alfred, "Hey! What the hell? Did you two just _do it_ on my parent's bed? That's so gross!"

You and Raivis both turned to each other, blushing like crazy.

"Ewww" …

**The End!**


End file.
